Despite the promising effects of psychosocial rehabilitation (PSR) interventions on outcomes for individuals with severe and persistent mental illness (SPMI), there remain wide variations in individual functional outcomes. This is particularly salient for ethnic minorities as empirical evidence has documented persistent racial disparities in mental health outcomes. In accordance with the NIMH Sociocultural Research Program goals, this study examines the contextual factors that influence rehabilitative functional outcomes (employment, independent living, and socialization) for individuals with SPMI. This proposed study will use secondary data from two longitudinal research studies conducted at various community-based psychosocial rehabilitation programs in Southern California. The contextual factors examined in this study are the ethnicity and types of support available to individuals with SPMI. Drawing from the PSR framework, available types of support include support from the PSR service system, social support from family/friends, and intra-psychic support. Ethnicity, as a proxy variable for cultural influences, will be examined as a moderating factor on types of support and outcomes. This research project is guided by 3 specific aims: (1) To identify the strongest social support determinants of functional outcome change; (2) To determine the percentage of variance explained by each type of support (service delivery support, social support, and intrapsychic support) on functional outcomes; and (3) To explore whether ethnicity serves as a significant moderating effect on the relationship between the support variables and the functional outcomes. Hierarchical linear modeling (HIM), specifically growth curve modeling, will be used to study the growth structure and predictors of the functional outcomes. This proposed study is designed to support the development of the applicant's research career focused on understanding the mechanism of functional change for ethnically diverse individuals participating in PSR services. The aim of this proposed study is to facilitate the development of effective, culturally responsive PSR interventions. Effective intervention strategies are needed to facilitate community integration and enhanced quality of life for ethnic minorities with SPMI. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]